


Rebirth

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 8 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Something calls to Team Voltron in their dreams, waking them from their sleep and calling them outside.* WARNING: HEAVY SPOILER FOR THE ENDING OF SEASON 8! *





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say it again, just in case:
> 
> **SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF SEASON 8**

Lance awoke with his heart thudding almost painfully in his chest, as though he’d spent the last few hours running for his life rather than restlessly sleeping. He couldn’t put a finger on what woke him up at first, but then he felt _something_. An insistence from the Red Lion, urging him to get up. Nothing was wrong, exactly, but it was important.

A bright light shone through his window and Lance threw off his blankets and was up and out of his room without a second thought. He met up with the rest of the remaining original team, and as if by silent agreement, no one spoke of what was happening. They walked outside with purpose, led by an unknown force to where the Lions waited.

The blue markings on Lance’s cheeks began to glow at the same time as the Lions started to move on their own. A rush of sorrow washed over him - over all of them - and they knew it was the end.

The Lions were saying goodbye.

The time had come for them to move on, just as the comet had always done.

The Lions turned their faces towards the sky as they lifted off the ground, slowly at first and then with speed, until they were little more than blurs of color.

Lance felt one last brush of emotion-thought against his subconscious, not from the Red Lion, but from Blue.

Affection.

A gentle nudge to look not to the sky, but to the ground.

Lance frowned but lowered his eyes.

Standing there, shrouded by darkness, was the figure of someone who he never thought he’d see again. His vision blurred with tears as he stumbled forward. Could it really be…?

He had to find out. His legs were heavy as he made his way down to her. He could hear Hunk calling his name in confusion, but he didn’t have time to stop. He had to know. He had to be sure. It seemed so impossible that she was really there, outside of his dreams.

Lance reached her as the glow of his markings ceased and they went back to their usual blue. He could no longer feel the presence of the Lions, but that didn’t matter.

“Allura?” he asked, choking back a sob.

__Please__ , he prayed. __Let this be real…__

The figure turned and Lance felt his knees threaten to buckle beneath him as a powerful relief crashed into him. He held it together as Allura stared up at him, equally as surprised to see him.

“Lance?” she whispered.

He closed the distance and wrapped her up in his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared. “It’s really you,” he said, his voice breaking. He sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, struggling to keep his sobs at bay. “I can’t believe… You’re here. You’re back.”

“I’m back,” Allura confirmed, with a hiccup. She wrapped her arms around Lance, clinging to him just as tightly. “I don’t know how, but I am.”

Lance didn’t care how. All that matter was that she was safe and alive and in his arms again. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to let go of her again. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to.

Even as the others ran down to welcome Allura back and he had to release her from his arms so she could properly talk to them, he found a way to keep them connected by threading their fingers together. Allura smiled fondly at him, squeezing his hand from time to time.

After a year of struggling, of nightmares and sleepless nights, of waking up in a cold sweat, calling her name and begging for her to come back, things were finally looking up.

Things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I binged all of Season 8 yesterday and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Like, I woke up still thinking about it, so I had to sit down and write it.


End file.
